


【XCR】well-behaved

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 17/26年齡操作





	【XCR】well-behaved

　　要說他們第一次性愛，對Colin老師來說那簡直遭透了，Simon本人則是說那是段不堪回首的回憶。  
　　  
　　廉價咖啡的味道瀰漫在只剩兩人的辦公室中，對於那享受生活的男人來說這地方不宜久留，不過他班上的乖孩子竟然違反了攻擊同學的校規。那瘦小的大男孩坐在Colin面前，心不甘情不願的望著後頭的時鐘發愣，像是不願意面對一樣。  
　　老實說，這讓他也很意外，這麼一個乖孩子－－至少對Colin來說很乖了－－同時是班上的資優生，竟然出手打了隔壁班的流氓們，搞得那單薄的白皙皮膚上都是傷。  
　　事情肯定不單純。  
　　  
　　「Simon，和我說好嗎？」  
　　他已經盡量用了自己最溫柔的聲音，那男孩還是不肯看向自己。於是他走向一旁的冰箱拿出了甜點店買的蛋糕。當然不是給對方吃的，畢竟他說他最討厭吃草莓蛋糕了。  
　　順帶一提，Simon是Colin秘密交往第二年的戀人。  
　　在他放下陶瓷盤子的同時，金框的眼鏡折射出Simon不甘滴下眼淚的稚嫩臉龐。老實說，當了這幾年老師他也知道發生了什麼。  
　　「該死、嗚……」  
　　空氣因為淚水凝固了，誰也沒想到他會開始掉淚，平時堅強的孩子怎麼了？  
　　「乖，你先擦掉眼淚－－」  
　　Colin嘗試安慰眼前的學生，即使遞上面紙他還是用手背擦拭自己的淚水，雙眼都被哭紅了。從那一雙水藍色的眼睛，他看見了單純的正義。Simon一五一十的說出事情的經過。  
　　他說那些壞孩子們是怎麼欺負那男孩的、他是用什麼工具去揍他們的、他懺悔的話語……一字一句都顫抖著。Colin知道他的感覺他曾經也是為了正義不顧一切的笨蛋，到最後反而是自己被當成加害者，那些「受害者」們哭得多淒慘、像是家裡死了人一樣。  
　　隨著時間愈過愈久，這些事彷彿不是那麼重要了。  
　　他終究也變成了冷漠的大人。  
　　  
　　「你先冷靜。」  
　　「……抱我。」細微的如螞蟻的叫聲，Colin以為他聽錯了，輕輕的再問一次對方，深怕對方因此受了傷。  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「抱我。」  
　　「……。」  
　　  
　　他們有一個共同得遵守的原則，那就是不能在學校表現出戀人的樣子。每當Simon遇到女同學告白都是婉拒，可是他每次見到Sasha老師和Colin老師有說有笑時就像吃了檸檬一樣。為什麼老師和別人靠得這麼近，和我就不行？  
　　雖然這次只是他單純想撒嬌罷了，不是真的要抱。  
　　「……不行嗎？」  
　　他們的心跳聲逐漸交疊，直到他們的肌膚毫無保留的疊在一塊，年長的男人輕撫對方說不上柔順的頭髮，任由他在自己的肩膀上哭泣。  
　　「Simon，人太好對將來會有害的。」  
　　這麼說是沒有用的，他已經預想到幾年後可能有個蒙上黑布的正義使者被送上斷頭台。這是他最不想看見的畫面。  
　　沉默，或許是不敢回應了。  
　　「我幫你擦藥吧，你又流血了。」  
　　那些大大小小的傷痕又滲出了血液，濡濕了Colin的白色襯衫。這些不要緊，要緊的是學生的傷勢。  
　　「嗯。」  
　　  
　　那些紅色的血像是串珠子一樣的在白嫩的皮膚上留下足跡，他沒有注意到這麼多，只是看著幫他擦藥的老師看傻了。  
　　「我臉上有奶油嗎，哈？」  
　　「不、我只是好奇……老師會生氣嗎，為了我。」  
　　學生哭沙啞的聲音有些滑稽，但現在是嚴肅的時間。  
　　「怎麼說？」  
　　「我幹了這種蠢事。」  
　　「哈，不會。反而心疼你呢。」  
　　那笑容簡直溫柔不過，但Simon不敢正面看著他那雙眼，太過於堅定和嚴肅了，和平時在家賴床又賴皮的戀人不同。  
　　「那你還喜歡我嗎？」  
　　喜歡這個詞真的讓Colin忍不住笑了出來，怎麼有人這麼可愛？  
　　「我愛你，永遠的金毛大狗。」  
　　「……可以更具體一點嗎？」  
　　  
　　「現在不行。」  
　　Simon趁著對方講話的空隙吻了上去，那吻說深不深說淺不淺，卻足以讓Colin臉紅。  
　　「那這樣……會生氣嗎？」  
　　「今天讓你任性，滿意了吧。」  
　　  
　　柔軟的金絲被解開，像是瀑布一般散在Colin的衣服上頭。輕柔的，那金色瀑布撒在白色的襯衫上頭，沉迷是不好的，偏偏他對那雙如海洋蔚藍的雙眼、如太陽燦爛的金髮著迷。  
　　  
　　  
　　第一次見到他其實是還在當實習老師時，到了一間小學實習。正當他在走廊迷路時，一陣孩子的喧嘩和尖叫完全吸引了他的注意力，猛然一看原來是有個金髮男孩為了保護一隻小貓挨打。年輕的實習老師當然是想也不想的衝上去制止，接著安慰那個被打的瘀青流血的小男孩。  
　　「沒事吧？要不要帶你去保健室－－」  
　　「不用。」  
　　懷裡的小貓縮成一團瑟瑟發抖，明明抱著牠的人也是快哭出來了，卻還是故作堅強嘟著小嘴巴說沒事。  
　　「明明都要哭出來了，你就放下那隻小貓……」  
　　「就說了不用！」  
　　他大吼，讓Colin有些嚇著了。但這些都不重要，更重要的是那男孩身上的傷。  
　　「那小貓……對你來說很重要嗎？」  
　　眼前的孩子只是默默低著頭順貓咪的毛，不打算回應的樣子。  
　　「我去借醫藥箱來吧，你在這等一下。」  
　　「……。」  
　　  
　　「我只是想保護好身邊的所有人……」  
　　這句話是他9歲時說的，17歲他還是這麼說。幫他擦藥時就像那年一樣，會因為傷口疼痛而突然叫出聲，還是一樣勇敢的正義笨蛋。  
　　他也不知道為何會突然想起這些，或許是身上這大男孩笨手笨腳的樣子讓他突然開始回憶的。  
　　  
　　  
　　「老師、我幫你脫掉衣服……」  
　　身為一個17歲的小少年，對性這種事當然是一竅不通，連脫衣衣服都要經過對方同意。這樣子其實挺可愛的。Colin心想。  
　　「今天隨你便。」  
　　他是這麼泰然自若的講出這句話，Simon也是能恭敬不如從命。一口咬上了那細嫩的紅莓，沒有甜美的汁液流出來，倒是有一聲高一度音的叫聲從Colin的口中竄出來。  
　　輕柔的接吻和粗魯的動作，這使他想一把推開眼前的男人，或是對對方敲敲打打。什麼都好，這種又是愛溺又是疼痛、折騰人的感覺讓他無法承受。  
　　接著那金髮的年輕人隔著布料對他挺立的性器輕吻，Colin不服氣的推了對方一下，或許是出於害羞或是不甘心自己對年輕小伙子的一舉一動全盤接受，大概是後者。不過畢竟自己都答應了對方，這下就沒辦法了。  
　　他只能默默的看著那靈活的舌頭像舔棒棒糖一般，舔舐著自己不斷流出透明津液的分身，時而發出聲音回應罷了。直到自己解放出白色的液體才停下舌尖上的動作。  
　　「哈、不要吞下去，該死……」  
　　Colin沉浸在繳械後的餘韻中，他見到對方豪不猶豫的把他的液體吞下時嚇了一跳。  
　　「我說過喜歡老師泡的熱牛奶，不行嗎？」  
　　那又是另一個故事了，不過Colin已經無法回想那些，滿腦子都被糟糕的東西給塞滿，顫抖的雙腿卻緊緊夾著Simon的腰，像是邀約一樣。  
　　該死，這種感覺真糟糕，像是被下了迷藥一樣－－或許那迷藥就是Simon。令人沉淪也令人窒息，Colin努力想看清那片海，像小時候和爸爸一起看海時，他沉迷於探索那片海的真實。直到三十多歲他才知道那片海清澈的容易掌控，卻也逐漸吞噬著他。  
　　誰知道這隻金色大狗會粗暴的對待主人呢？他對著褐髮男人的大腿內側又咬又舔舐的，惹得Colin的分身無法克制的挺立起來，Simon又用手覆上了柱身開始玩弄。  
　　「你到底……玩夠了沒。」  
　　「老師感覺蠻喜歡這樣的。」  
　　語落又是對靠近大腿根部的地方輕咬了一口。  
　　「唔！」  
　　在他沒注意到的時候，那隻小狼狗已經脫下了褲子，掏出那比自己大一些的玩意來，後穴就這麼被分身的頭頂著，這小伙子不知道何時拿了自己的乳液來潤滑，想也不想的就直接塞入整根。  
　　「該死……！很痛。」  
　　男人被那孩子給逼出淚了，龐然大物突然入侵未曾開發的地方，他只能緊緊抓著對方的後背表示不滿，除此之外一句話都說不出口。無理的敲打著對方的背，雙腳卻又不自覺的夾緊對方的腰，甚至隨著對方的動作扭動自己的腰肢。  
　　這種感覺被掌控的感覺太糟糕了。  
　　「這樣及格嗎，老師？」  
　　嘴巴被對方的唇給堵住，唾液隨著下巴的曲線向下流到喉結。Colin根本無法回應，只能腳張得更開一些讓Simon再深入一些，算是一種默認了吧。  
　　和學生發生關係是不允許的，更何況是在學校。要是今天在家裡做Colin大概會發出軟軟的呻吟。但這裡是辦公室，他只能咬著對方的肩膀克制住自己的音量。他緊皺的眉頭讓Simon更想看到對方更多……  
　　「啊、啊，太深了……」  
　　眼眶上的淚已經克制不住的沾濕了年輕人的襯衫，同時之間後者的下體仍然用力的衝撞最深處。  
　　太胡來了……這一切都是。身上被咬出的傷口還在隱隱做痛，還有被抓痛的大腿也是。Colin可能下一秒就會在那片海洋中陳睡不起。  
　　「老師、我喜歡你……」  
　　「喜歡……」  
　　釋放在體內溫熱的液體在挺立被拔出時跟著流了出來，最糟糕的是這一切都被Simon看得一清二楚，而且底下學生的考卷也被沾濕了。  
　　  
　　「喜歡……」  
　　金毛大犬再次吻上對方的頸部，像是撒嬌一樣的到處嗅著，感受對方的體溫和心跳。  
　　  
　　「帶我去清理，不然我當掉你。」


End file.
